Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfic
by NewDivide2012
Summary: My own personal fanfic, with the original characters, plus some of my own creation, and even some friends in there, as well.


Ouran High school Host Club _Copyrights to Bisco Hatori_

One: The New Host

"Kyoya…" Tamaki said, as he slumped slowly into the elegant red couch. Kyoya was sitting at his usual individual, round table, typing away on his laptop. Kyoya then paused, pressed his glasses back into place, and looked over towards Tamaki.

"Yes, sir?" Kyoya replied, nonchalantly. Tamaki then slowly sat himself up, looking towards him.

"Why haven't there been any guests by?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya then looked back down on the laptop, and continued typing, pondering on the answer. Mori was watching Honey toss his stuffed little friend up and down happily, while the twins were both hanging out on another couch.

"Well, sir… it seems that most of the girls are outside with sports, but it also seems that they're getting, well…" Kyoya paused, afraid to continued his sentence with the answer.

"Well… what?" Tamaki screech. Kyoya then sighed heavily.

"Bored." Kyoya finished. Tamaki slouched deeper into the couch, feeling forgotten.

"I'll look on to another theme a bit more. For now, you all should go out and find something to amuse yourselves with. Until I find a new theme, I'll be sure to keep in contact with everyone." Kyoya stated, while closing his laptop and standing. Both of the twins, over hearing this, both stood up, and started to walk out.

"Where are you guys going?" Tamaki proclaimed, questioning. The twins looked back, pausing in their footsteps.

"Well, you heard Kyoya, boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah… we're going to go find something to do." Kaoru stated. Both of the twins then continued on out the music room door, shutting it behind them. Mori then looked towards Honey, as he continued to toss the plush rabbit up and down.

"Honey…" Mori said. Honey then stopped, and looked up at Mori. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Honey's eyes glittered with joy, after he heard "ice cream" then caught his little friend.

"Ok!" Honey replied. Honey then climbed himself on top of Mori's back, sitting himself on his shoulders. Mori then stood himself, and started walking towards the door. Tamaki was shocked heavily. Kyoya then started walking towards the slumping king, and looked down onto him.

"If you want, sir… we can go visit some of the ladies, down at the track field." Kyoya offered. Tamaki then quickly rose up to his feet.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Tamaki replied. Kyoya started to walk towards the door, with Tamaki following.

~Moments while this occurring.~

"You got a problem, bud!" A student said, looking down onto a new student. The New student growled at the taller 3rd year.

"Yeah, I have a problem! Stop thinking that your better than everyone, just because you're older!" The new student shouted. The Twins weren't very far from the situation, because as soon as they heard the shouting grow louder, they stopped to watch.

"It seems that new student is pretty ticked off at that third year, Hikaru." Kaoru pointed out. Hikaru nodded.

"Indeed so…" Hikaru responded.

"Well then, shrimp! Let's see what you got, then!" The taller student challenged. The younger student quickly lunged towards the older student, striking him with a heavy kick to the student's leg. The older student attempted to dodge the kick, but was too slow, and was struck. The older student then staggered back a little bit, then quickly lunged towards the younger student, striking them into the face. The younger student was hit, with their glasses tossing someplace else. The younger student staggered up to their feet, wiping the punch off their cheek like it was nothing. Taking the hint, the older student struck the younger student once more. Without time to react, the younger student blocked the shot, moving both of his arms in front of him. They blocked too late, because the shot got through, striking the left side of their head. The younger student went across the grounds a good 10 feet, before his body decided to stop rolling. The older student then limped towards the younger student, panting heavily, while watching the younger one. The younger one was attempting to get up, but from the blow to the head, they couldn't sit up correctly, so fell back onto the ground. The older student then pressed a heavy foot on top of the younger student.

"Next time you try to pick a fight, kid, I won't hold back." The older student said, kicking the younger student again before leaving. The younger student didn't feel like moving so much. The younger student slowly got themselves up, holding their head in pain. Their head was throbbing terribly. They slowly walked themselves towards their glasses, picked them up, and fitted them back onto their faces. Seemingly surprising, their glasses seem to have stayed in mint condition.

"Oh wow." Hikaru said. Kaoru looked over at his twin brother.

"What, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru looked at Kaoru, placing a shoulder onto his brother's shoulder, pointing at the new student.

"Their glasses stayed in place." Hikaru explain. Kaoru shrugged. Both of the twins started walking along a little more further, with Hikaru dragging behind. Hikaru wanted to make sure the student was ok. After all, from what the new student was shouting; they, too, were first years, just like himself and his brother. The new student started walking again, remembering their stuff, luckily, was escorted by their younger sibling to their homeroom. At his half way point of walking, he dropped to his knees. Their vision became more distorted, blurry, and not stand still. They were moving side to side a little bit. The student fell to their left side. Hikaru then quickly dashed off towards them, with Kaoru later on, following behind.

"Hey, dude… hold on, alright?" Hikaru said, while slowly pulling the new student into his own lap. Hikaru then looked behind at his brother, with a discomforting look on his face. Kaoru then looked down at the new student, just as his brother did so, as well.

"Kaoru, you've got to go get the nurse quick." Hikaru said. Kaoru looked down at his twin brother.

"Alright..." Kaoru replied. Kaoru then quickly turned and dashed off back to the main school building. Hikaru then looked down at the student. The students had such a hard time keeping their own eyes open. Hikaru then rested his soft hand onto the other's cheek.

"Hold on, the nurse will be on the way." Hikaru said. Examining the other student, he had found that most of the student's face, in the upper left part had been cut.

Hikaru quickly looked around the area, seeing if someone else they knew were around. His eyes stopped on Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki would be hard to get, since he wasn't paying attention, but Kyoya was a different story. Hikaru didn't have his phone on him, at the moment, so he took in a deep breath.

"KYOYAAAAA!" Hikaru shouted. He looked. Kyoya had stopped what he was doing, and looked around. Both Hikaru and Kyoya caught one another's glances, and Hikaru motioned him to come over. Kyoya set his laptop down, and quickly jogged over towards him.

"Do you have any, like large bandages on you, Kyoya?" Hikaru asked, frantically. Kyoya then shook his head, while now coming closer towards him.

"No, I do not. Why do you need them?" Kyoya asked, questioning. Hikaru then looked back at Kyoya. Kyoya finally could see why, and quickly knelt down.

"What happened, Hikaru?" Kyoya quickly asked, looking down at the student. Hikaru looked down, feeling disappointed in himself.

"Well, this guy and another older student got into a fight, and well..." Hikaru tried explaining. Kyoyathen shook his head.

"Were there any teachers around?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"At the moment it was just me, my brother, and two other guys... but the other guys were 'pals' with the other guy..." Hikaru said. Kyoya then stood himself onto his feet, and glanced about the grounds.

"Keep his head elevated up... we can't have him losing any more blood." Kyoya commanded. Hikaru then sat the younger student upwards, so the student looked like he was sleeping against Hikaru's chest. Kaoru was seen at a distance, with two doctors, handling a stretcher following him.

"Oh good... your brother brought help." Kyoya said, positioning his glasses back.

"That's because I told him to..." Hikaru said, to a murmuring tone. Kaoru then finally caught up to Hikaru and Kyoya, dropped to his knees, and then lied himself down in the soft, green grass. The two doctors then put the stretcher down, and walked over to Hikaru.

"Young man, would you mind helping us with getting him onto the stretcher?" One doctor asked. Hikaru nodded, while the two doctors both bent themselves onto one side of the stretcher, with the other mounted onto the other. Hikaru then carefully stood himself up, walked slowly over to the stretcher, and gently set the young student onto the stretcher. The doctors both stood up, and quickly started walking off, back to the main school building.

"Well... today must've sucked for him." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded. Kyoya then looked onto his computer, while walking away. Kyoya then started typing some stuff, once more. He had installed a new program into his computer. Kyoya was able to get a picture of anyone within school grounds, and be able to go within the school computer networks, and figure out their identities and homerooms. Kyoya then sat himself down 10 feet away from Tamaki, while waiting for results to appear. His computer finally was done, and came up with an identity. Kyoya then looked down. The computer shows that the student signed in as "AJ" with a symbol to show that was a sort of "nickname" the person went by, but didn't provide the real name. He checked for other information. Apparently, the administrator that was currently taking in new students wasn't sure about the gender, because it had the "male" and "female" sign in there, with a question mark beside both of the symbols. Kyoya sighed heavily, while rubbing his forehead, looking through the information, once more.

_Kyoya: Apparently this student is very mysterious... I'll have get the rest of the data my own way._

Kyoya closed his laptop, stood up, and left back to Music Room #3, to do more "theme" searching, for the club.

~3 Hours Later~

The nurse then finished dabbing a special chemical onto the student's had, then placed a bandage large enough to cover it, onto their forehead. The student slowly opened their eyes.

"Mmmmm..." The student muttered. The nurse then sat herself up more.

"Well, look who's up." The nurse commented, smiling. The student then slowly sat themselves upwards onto the table, rubbing at where they were last hit. They cringed, and moved his hand quickly back. The nurse frowned a bit.

"You'll have to be careful sir... you took some nasty blows into the head." The nurse said. The student then slowly got onto their feet, and carefully stood up. The nurse quickly got to her feet.

"Sir, ummm, be careful... you're not almost fully recovered to even walk." The nurse complained. The student smirked, while slowly walking to the door, grabbing onto the door knob.

"It's alright... after all... I am a 'walking hazard', as my mother calls me." The student stated. The nurse just stood there, as she watched the student walk out of the room, shutting the bright, white door behind them. The new student then walked down the hallway quite a ways, but as soon as they got about halfway, his vision became distorted once more. He tipped over to the side, and quickly, but heavily, leaned himself against a window, fighting to stand against his shaking and unbalanced feet.

_?: That... red-haired student... and his... twin... who were they... and that third voice..._

The student then looked around them. It's getting late, as the student watched the sun set onto the horizon.

"Do you need help home, sir?" A voice asked. The student then looked around a bit, until his eyes met onto Kyoya. The student wanted to say no, but at the same time, he probably couldn't get himself home, without falling onto the sidewalk. The student struggled to stay onto their two feet, but couldn't hold much longer. The student then started to fall, but didn't hit the ground, suspiciously. The student looked around, and found themselves in Kyoya's arms, rising higher. Kyoya then started walking.

"I'll take that as a yes... AJ" Kyoya said. The student froze a little bit, then looked up at him.

"How did you..." The student asked.

"Oh... let's just say I have my ways, and leave it at that, shall we?" Kyoya responded, chuckling softly. The student the looked back downwards.

"So... do you mind me asking a question, by chance?" Kyoya asked curiously. The student looked up at him, once more.

"Uhh sure... wh-what is it?" AJ responded with a question. Kyoya then flicked his head quickly, to fix his glasses, without hands, then looked back forward.

"The school's computer has your gender stated as unknown, and..." Kyoya stated. AJ sighed heavily.

"Yeah... I've been mistaken for one sex, and yet I'm the other, so... I just prefer for people just to find out themselves. If they call me a guy, then I'll just go with it, if they call me a girl, then whatever. I mean, it's kind of stupid just to be asked a million times of the same question, am I right?" AJ said. Kyoya nodded in agreement.

"I see... so you really don't mind comments that are against you?" Kyoya said. AJ then rested their head into Kyoya's chest, feeling light-headed.

"Nah... for me, in my opinion... some may be true, some, I just... don't care to try and throw back. I mean... people are just stupid these days... they judge people just by the way they act... and the way they appear... I hate people like that..." AJ explained. Kyoya nodded, while continuing forward.

"By the way... I never got your name..." AJ said. Kyoya then slowly opened the door with his back, and slipped away and outside of the school doors, and walked onto his awaiting limo. The assistant then bowed, and opened the door for Kyoya.

"My apologizes, but we need to drop this young man off to his dwelling, if you would so kind, Gerald." Kyoya explained to the assistant. Gerald nodded.

"Why, of course, sir." Gerald replied. Kyoya then carefully stepped himself inside the limo, and set the other student beside himself. Gerald closed the door, quickly went up front to the driver's seat, buckled himself in, and started up the car, setting it into motion.

"My name is Kyoya, by the way." He finally answer, looking towards the student. AJ then softly fell, his head landing onto Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya then looked down at the student. The student seemed very tired, and slightly in pain.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoya, sir... I'm just... I just feel a little dizzy, is all..." AJ explained, sitting themselves up. Kyoya chuckled, while placing his laptop onto his lap, and opened it.

"Oh, it's fine... I've had women set their heads upon my shoulders many times." Kyoya replied, now typing stuff in.

_AJ: Wait... "HAD women set their heads upon HIS shoulders MANY times?" Man! I'm sitting here with a flirty guy._

The student then looked outside one of the limo windows, gazing towards the sky. Kyoya then glanced over curiously.

"Something the matter?" Kyoya asked.

"Nah... this is, well... a 'bad habit', as I should say. I like looking out windows, just, well... staring at the sky. For me... it just calms me down." AJ explained. Kyoya nodded, while typing that information down into a hand-made profile he conducted of the new student he had just met. During what seemed to be a long period of time, they started slowing down to a stop, in front of a small, but comfortable-looking house. The student then slowly opened the door, and stepped out of the limo. A young girl then opened the door, and quickly rushed out.

The student the looked over towards the younger girl, and budged a small smile.

"Hey, sis... sorry it took so long to get home." AJ explained. The girl frowned.

"Not. Cool. First, I had to carry YOUR stuff to YOUR homeroom, and I had to carry YOUR stuff back home, without YOU, and you come back looking like a mess!" The younger girl explained.

"Heh, sorry about that." AJ explained, rubbing the back of his head. The younger girl then turned, and walked back inside of the house, shutting the door behind her. AJ Then bent down, and looked inside of the Limo.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that... my little sister can be like this, sometimes." AJ explained. Kyoya looked towards the student puzzled.

"Oh? You have a younger sibling?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Well, not just 'A' young sibling. That was the second oldest. The others are all back home." AJ explained. Kyoya seemed puzzled even more, and so wasn't hesitant to ask another question.

"Home?" Kyoya asked?

"Well... my sister got this large scholarship to Ouran High school. Large enough to help two out. I took the other half, and we both moved all the way here, to get our education, you know?" AJ explained. Kyoya nodded, while one of his hands were moving, typing away.

"Well, can't keep you here all the rest of the day." AJ said. Kyoya then pushed his glasses back into place. "Guess I may see you tomorrow, right?" AJ asked. Kyoya chuckled.

"Ahh, but if you do want to end up seeing me, once more, try finding me in Music Room #3. When you do find me, and if there isn't any commotion going on... how about I give you a tour, or better yet, have one of the twins help you. Alright with that?" Kyoya explained and asked. AJ nodded, while closing the door.

AJ then stood there, and watched as the limo drove off. Kyoya then looked at everything he had typed in onto AJ's profile he had made up.

"Tough. Kind. Caring. Doesn't care about opinions. Hmmm..." Kyoya said, as he started to close his laptop, placing it by his side.

"What seems to be on your thought this time, if you don't mind me asking, sir?" Gerald asked. Kyoya then closed his eyes slowly.

"I find that AJ... may be what we need to boost up Host Club, and get it started again. I also just figured a new theme, as well." Kyoya answered, as he pulled out his cell phone, starting to text. Gerald chuckled, as he continued to drive into the night.

~Next Morning~

The new student, AJ, casually opened the front door to Ouran High school, letting their sister step in first. The student closed the door, while their sister turned to them.

"Alright! I have a meeting place for us, so listen carefully, ok?" The younger girl said. The other student shrugged, slinging their bag over their right shoulder.

"Alright, Kelly... I'm listening." AJ responded.

"It's simple; we will meet out front. OK?" Kelly said, crossing her arms across her chest. AJ nodded.

"Alright, alright... oh, by the way, if I don't make it, you just go on without me, understood?" AJ explained. Kelly showed an irritated looked, sighed heavily, turned around, and started to walk off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the deal..." Kelly responded. AJ then started to walk up some stairs, and walk down a hallway. AJ saw rooms filled with students from left and right, and the hallways were filled with girls.

_AJ: Huh... the hallway is JUST filled with women... that's kind of odd..._

"Oh my gosh, look at THAT hottie?" a girl's voice said. AJ then turned themselves around slowly, now looking at a group of girls. The girls looked like they were going to jump AJ. Unfortunately, they did. The girls started running, while AJ quickly sprinted off into some random direction. AJ was running out of energy. Fast. He quickly then randomly stopped in front of a door, and looked around.

_AJ: Oh good... I finally lost them. Thank god._

AJ then looked around the area once more. The student then looked op, finding a sign above the door.

"'Music Room #3... Bingo." AJ said. The student then slowly grabbed the door handle, but as soon as he slowly opened the door just a crack, rose pedals came in a typhoon pattern, brushing out through the open doorway. AJ then slipped themselves in through the door way.

"Hopefully, this room isn't filled with more crazy girls..." AJ said, as they entered the room, closing the door behind themselves. The student then quickly surveyed the room. They found themselves in a casino-looking room, with bright lights, and elegant chairs, sofas, even the stools. AJ then leaned against the door, legs shaking, and fixed their glasses back into place.

"Oh... I see this room is in use..." AJ said. Within the room, standing a few feet in front of the student, was a blond prince-looking figure, an adorable blonde child, a very tall, silent typed handsome guy, and twins. AJ then survey the room once more, hoping someone else, other than these men were here. The student's glasses were glared, so the glasses only showed white, and not AJ's eyes.

"Can we help you with anything, sir?" A voice spoke. AJ recognized the voice right off of the bat; Kyoya. AJ stiffened straight. They were being addressed, but didn't know how to react.

_AJ: Sir?_

The student the turned their attention towards the direction of the voice. No doubt about it, it was Kyoya. He was wearing a dark gray button-up shirt, black loose pants, dress-up shoes, and had a leather loop around his pants, that hung there. He wore a green visor, and on the rim of the visor stuck out an Ace of Spades card. The student the fixed their glasses back into place, clearing their throat out.

"Uhh... actually, yes..." AJ spoke. AJ then slowly walked towards Kyoya. As soon as the student got at least 5 feet away from Kyoya, the student landed on their knees, bowed their head, and moved their hands above their head, clasping them together.

"... I need somewhere to hide." AJ requested. Kyoya just looked down at the student, speechless. Tamaki then walked himself towards the student and Kyoya.

"The question is..." Tamaki started saying. He knelt himself down by the student, like he would as if there was a fallen maiden in front of him. He rested a hand onto the student's shoulder, while moving his free hand onto the student's face. AJ was stone frozen, after looking at whom was touching them. The blonde, princely figure was.

"... from what?" He finished. The student then moved their hand back, angrily, and swung it across Tamaki's face, smacking him across the right cheek, sending him almost a good ways away from where he was.

"Don't. Touch. Me." AJ said, furiously.

_AJ: Pervert._

AJ heard footsteps behind them, and an arm almost grab onto their waist.

"Hey easy, man, we're only here to-" The voice started. Before it could finish, AJ turned around, with their signature smacking motion, flung their arm towards the figure behind them.

"I thought I said **NOT **to touch me!" AJ yelled. Out of surprise, Hikaru leaned himself backwards, and caught the flung arm. AJ was really irritated with the situation they were stuck in. To their surprise, it was Hikaru. It had to be him... the one that had AJ in their lap, while they were half conscious half not. AJ flushed to the face, just a smudge, while looking towards Hikaru. Kyoya was observing, and writing notes.

_Kyoya: Interesting._

"Are you going to let go of me?" AJ asked.

"Nope." Hikaru replied.

"Really?"

"Yep."

There was several minutes worth of an awkward silence inserted after their short one minute conversation. AJ was getting really irritated about this whole "restraining" idea. AJ then yanked their arm back, pulling Hikaru forward.

"Let. Me. GO!" AJ shouted. What AJ had forgotten was the face that Hikaru was being pulled towards them, and not off to the side. A loud thump was herd throughout the whole room, with Kyoya as the only witness to this situation; everyone else left to get prepped up in the other room. AJ slowly opened their eyes, to find Hikaru on top of them. AJ blushed a little more. Hikaru slowly sat himself up, and looking down at the student. His eyes widened a little bit in shock, as he looked straight into the deep, hazel-green eyes of the other student, while they looked back at him.

_Hikaru: Oh wow... I finally figured you out... young maiden._

Hikaru then stood himself up, pulling the other student up to their feet. Hikaru then grabbed the other student's wrist, and left towards another door.

"Where do you think you two are going exactly?" Kyoya asked.

"I need to talk to this student real fast." Hikaru quickly replied. Kyoya shrugged it off, and left for the front door. The other male boys were coming back into the main room, as Hikaru pushed AJ inside the other room, closing the door behind himself. Hikaru took two steps backwards away from other student, as they tried to open the door, but instead, locked it, instead.

_*Click*_

"You know... for a girl like yourself..." Hikaru started speaking. AJ then turned themselves around, pressing their back against the door. Hikaru moved a step closer towards the student, raising one of his gloved hands towards the other's cheek. AJ froze in place. The student had no place to escape.

"... you're really clever." Hikaru finished, smirking down at the student.

_AJ: C-Clever?_

AJ then slowly looked up towards the taller, red haired student, to find their faces several inches apart from one another. Hikaru then dragged one of his gloved fingers across AJ's cheek, and placed it under the other student's chin, raising their head slightly upwards. AJ blushed softly, trying to avert their eyes away from the other student.

"Wh-what do you mean by 'clever'?" AJ asked. Hikaru softly chuckled.

"With you covering up as a male student." Hikaru replied. AJ then frowned a bit.

"I wasn't trying to cover up nothing... I just hate the women's outfit." Aj said, under a muttered tone. Hikaru then softly pressed his forehead onto the other student's forehead, as he moved his other hand to the other student's waist. AJ then shot straight up, quickly looking at the other student.

"How fun... It was also quite interesting, after figuring you out, how you stood up for the other first-year students like that yesterday... that was dangerous, especially for such a maiden, like yourself." Hikaru stated.

"Well... I just wasn't going to stand around, while he smack talked like that." AJ responded quickly. Hikaru, without anything to reply with, just stood there.

_AJ: Dang it! My head... it's killing me._

AJ was feeling slightly dizzy and unbalanced. With these factors into play, AJ dropped herself onto the ground, holding her head where she was cut.

"Whoa!" Hikaru quickly said. Up to this point, he didn't know what to do, so he just looked down at the other student. AJ was holding their head, shaking a bit around their arms. Hikaru could tell that their injury was giving them so much pain... even more pain than a migraine ever gave.

_Hikaru: What kind of a gentleman would I be... if I wasn't able to take a woman's pain away?_

Hikaru then slowly knelt himself down to the other student's level, looking into their eyes. Hikaru then obtained the student's wrist that was against their head gently, while motioning his other hand towards where the other student had their hand last, slowly moving the hair away from that spot.

"What... are you doing? AJ asked. Hikaru looked at the small stitch work upon the female student's forehead. It still looked inflamed all around it. Hikaru then moved himself closer towards the other student, making the other student blush more.

"I'm going to help you feel better." Hikaru replied. AJ then looked down, attempting to hide their now fogged up glasses. Hikaru then softly pecked the other's forehead where the stitch was located.

_AJ: Is... is he joking?_

AJ then thought of a plan to get him to go away; his own club he's in. AJ then looked back up towards the other boy.

"D-Don't you need to be somewhere?" AJ asked. Hikaru then took a minute to think about the question, then quickly shot up to his feet in despair.

"Oh god... I forgot!" Hikaru proclaimed. AJ then looked down a bit.

_AJ: Idiot._

"God, Tamaki is going to have a fit about this!" Hikaru worriedly said. AJ then sighed heavily, and started to slowly pull herself into a standing position.

"Well, then go... I found what I came for..." AJ said. Hikaru then looked over towards the other student questioning.

"Wait... you just want me to leave you here?" Hikaru asked. AJ nodded.

"Uhh... yeah. After all... I came here to hide." AJ replied, stepping aside and away from the door. Hikaru didn't want to leave the student alone, but at the same time, he didn't want to abandon his brother.

"Alright." Hikaru finally said. He walked over to the door, and unlocked it.

_AJ: Finally._

Hikaru then slightly opened the door, then turned towards the other student.

"I'll be back in a few, though..." Hikaru said. AJ nodded, and watched him leave, shutting the door behind them. AJ then slipped herself down, sitting on the ground once more. AJ then pulled one leg towards themselves, slipped her glasses off of her eyes, and rested one of her arms onto the leg, sighing heavily.

"Finally he left. Hopefully in a few means 'in a few minutes' and not 'in a few hours.'" AJ said. AJ then pulled her other hand closer to her tie, and loosened it a little bit, now very slightly sweating.

_AJ: This room is starting to feel really warm... fantastic. I could probably just take a nap..._

AJ then slowly shut her eyes in the hopes that her napping will make time slip by quickly.

_So, as the hours went on, AJ tries to stay up... at a time, though, the heat got to her..._

~2-3 Hours Later...~

Hikaru then walked over towards the door and opened. Keeping the secret to himself, he searched the room he left the other student in.

"Hey dude! Are you still in he-" Hikaru said, but was interrupted by what he saw upon the floor. He was astonished, while looking onto the floor. There, lying on the floor, was the other student, looking very exhausted, and sweating.

"Aw come on! Are you kidding me?" Hikaru said loudly, as he stepped himself into the room.

~Meanwhile~

Kaoru was sitting himself by a window, gazing through the window. All of the girls that had visited them were outside, also girls that didn't visit them. Honey was eating aStrawberry Shortcake at a table, with Mori accompanying him. Tamaki stretched his arms into the air, walking towards Kyoya.

"So, Kyoya, how did we do? Tamaki asked, as he let his arms drop. Kyoya was still writing stuff into the notebook. He then set his mechanical pencil into a pocket of the notebook, and flipped to a page.

"Well... we're back up again." Kyoya replied. Tamaki then clasped his hands together like a little child.

"Woohoo!" Tamaki shouted. Kyoya then rested one of his hands onto his hip, closing his notebook.

"I agree." Kyoya said. Hikaru then slipped out of the room, carrying the other student out, closing the door behind himself. Kyoya then walked over towards a window and gazed through the window, watching the bright blue sky as robins pass by.

"Hello?" A young girl said. She was carrying a semi-large leather case. A student looked over towards the girl's direction. The girl sat herself down onto a bench, while setting her leather case down beside her.

"Good god, this is a nightmare." The girl said. A young man sat down beside her.

"Excuse me, miss… are you alright?" The young boy asked. The girl looked over towards him.

"I'm lost, actually… do you know where I could find music room #2? The girl asked. The young man then stood himself up. The young boy was about 6 foot tall, wearing a male uniform, with his metallic black hair tied into a ponytail, resting on his left shoulder.

"Oh, Music room #2 is up those stairs, down the hallway, and make a right turn." The young man said. The girl stood herself up and bowed to him.

"Oh thank you so much!" The girl said. She hugged the young man, and went off in a joyful jog. The young man slightly blushed, and went about his way. The young girl continued on her way down the hallway, as she looked through each open door, finding more than 5 students within each room, either studying or just socializing. The girl continued her journey throughout the halls. She didn't read through the rest of the sign, but she read the sign above a door.

"Cool! I made it… I think." The girl said. She slowly opened the door. To her sight, she found the room to be just filled with male students. Not a lot, but maybe 7 male figures. She slowly slipped herself half way through the doorway.

"Hello?" The girl said. Tamaki then looked towards the door way, and as did Kyoya, Mori, and Honey. The girl stood there with her legs slightly shaking from all of the jogging she did earlier, while carrying her semi-large leather kit.

"I-Is this music room #2?" The girl asked. Tamaki then stood himself up while looking towards. Kyoya then looked back down towards his laptop, continuing back to his work. Hikaru looked towards the girl while holding another male student within his arms.

_Girl: God, my sewing kit is getting heavy… I really hope this is the right room…_

"Sorry! Wrong room." Hikaru replied. The girl then slumped against the side of the door, moving her free hand to her forehead.

"Oh… Ok, thanks." The girl said. Kyoya looked back at the girl slumping against the door. She looked like she could fall at anytime through his eyes. He stood himself up, closing his laptop carefully, and walked towards the door. The girl looked towards Kyoya curiously, as the man closed in towards her direction. Kyoya then bent towards the girl, offering his hand towards her.

"Well miss, we're done in here. Please, you can stay, if you wish." Kyoya offered. The girl slightly blushed, as she slowly set her hand into Kyoya's hand. The man gently closed his hand while looking at the girl.

"Oh, uhh… uhh okay… thank you." The girl replied. As Kyyoa escorted the new girl to another door within the host club's "play" room, Hikaru started heading towards the room exit, carrying the other student almost bridal style. Kyoya then shortly stopped, set his hand onto the girl's shoulder, and glanced towards Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Kyoya asked, pressing his glasses back into place. Hikaru then stopped and glanced over at Kyoya.

"I'm just taking this student to the nurse." Hikaru replied. Kyoya frowned ever so slightly from the comment.

"For what reason?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru sighed heavily, as he made his way towards the exit once more, then haulted in front of the exit. Kaorthen dashed over to his twin brother's aid, and opened the front door for Hikaru.

"Overheat." Hikaru replied. Kyoya slipped out of his pocket his small note pad, and a pen to sketch out more notes.

"Ahh... carry on." Kyoya commanded. Hikaru finally left, as Kaoru shut the door. The girl had been watching this all go on from the start.

_Girl Student: Wait... AJ?_

Kaoru then walked back over to his previous sitting location, and sat himself down onto a red velvet couch.

~Later on that day...~

Hikaru then slipped himself through the Nurse's door once more, shutting it behind himself. The Nurse looked towards the door like she had known he was coming. Hikaru walked towards the Nurse's desk, as the Nurse began to get out of her chair.

"So he'll be alright, right nurse?" Hikaru quickly asked. The Nurse giggled a little.

"Of course, Hikaru. He was just too warm, is all." The Nurse replied. Hikaru then sighed relief, while going over to an empty blue leather chair, and sat himself down in it. Kaoru slowly entered the office. Hikaru looked over towards the door. Kaoru slowly shut the door behind himself and started to walk towards the other empty chair by his twin Hikaru.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru began to say. He actually wasn't able to figure out words to say to Hikaru. With this in mind, Kaoru just simply breathed heavily, and rested one of his hands over one of Hikaru's hands, gripping it gently, but with some passion into the hand holding. Hikaru looked down at the now two hands entwined with one another, and then smiled softly.

"Thanks Kaoru..." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded, and rested his head onto his brother's shoulder.

As the full hour went by, the twins stayed within the Nurse's office, waiting for the other student to arise from their slumber. The student continued to lie there, breathing, but motionless. The student started to slowly open their eyes.

"Uhh... where am I?" AJ asked herself. She slowly then moved her hand to rub at both of her eyes.

_AJ: Whoa... I feel really light headed._

AJ then glanced at the familiar ceiling patterns, and quickly shot upwards, now in a sitting position.

_AJ: Wait... I'm in the Nurse's office? How?_

AJ then slowly moved themselves sitting on the edge of the bed, then slowly started to moved herself off of the bed. Both of the twins hearing all of the noise quickly got out of their seats, and walked towards the doorway of the other student's room.

"Hey commoner!" Both of the boys said together. AJ then looked towards both of them like she was in trouble.

_AJ: "Commoner?"_

"You need a ride home?" Both of them asked at the same time. AJ, figuring out why they were labeling her as "commoner" quickly then stood herself straigh, bent both of her arms back, and positioned herself in a "refusal" stance.

"Oh, uhh... no thanks, guys. You really shouldn't." AJ quickly replied. The twins both moved themselves within the same room as the other student.

"Are you sure?" Both of them asked in question. AJ nodded slowly, while moving on of her hands behind her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure, and besides, I wouldn't be able to pay you guys back." AJ replied. She did not like the position she was in currently. The twins looked at the student with a puzzling look.

"What... did I say something?" AJ replied, tilting her head a bit.

"Not really... we **definitely**know you couldn't repay us." Kaoru replied jokingly. AJ sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead.

_AJ: Damn these rich people._

Hikaru then stepped inside of the room, walking towards the student.

"We weren't expecting you to do that like most commoners would... we just wanted to give you a ride home." Hikaru said.

"Yeah... since Kyoya figured out your bus's route... and told us to give you a ride... since your bus left about an hour ago..." Kaoru said. AJ slumped against the bed she was lying on.

"It left?" AJ said. Both of the twins nodded.

"Beside... we really can't leave you here, anyways." Both of the twins said.

"So... we'll give you a ride." Kaoru replied, smiling. AJ straightened herself once more, and started to walk, but after several steps, she lost her balance, but was caught by Hikaru.

"Easy, now." Hikaru said. AJ nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"Thanks." AJ said. Hikaru then pulled one of AJ's arms over his shoulder, turned both of them around, and started to walk out of the room, with Kaoru leading. About half way down the hallway, AJ was starting to drift, and walking a little less, almost dropping. Hikaru then stopped.

"Kaoru, wait." Hikaru said. Kaoru then stopped, then turned himself around. Hikaru then slowly let go of the student, quickly moved himself in front of the student. AJ then kind of rubbed her eyes a little bit.

"Huh?" AJ said, in question. Hikaru sighed.

"Get on." Hikaru commanded calmly. AJ caught on, and slipped herself on the back of the other. Hikaru then stood himself up, and continued walking. Kaoru now started walking again, but beside his twin brother.

"So what's your name?" Kaoru asked. AJ looked over towards Kaoru puzzled, then remembered; wrong one.

"Oh mine? Well, I'm called AJ, lately..." The student replied. Hikaru smiled softly. "But apparently, I'm mistaken as the opposite sex..." AJ said. Kaoru now had an even more questioning look upon his face, while Hikaru's face still remained.

"Yeah... when I signed up here, the new administrator for new students, I guess... couldn't really pick out my gender very easily, so that's why... I guess I'm considered in question." AJ explained. "My real name is Amy." AJ said.

"Amy... what a cute name." Hikaru said. Kaoru smiled softly.

"It means beloved, right?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru nodded. AJ softly blushed.

"... I'm not cute, let's put that straight." AJ demanded. Hikaru and Kaoru both chuckled.

"If you insist." Both of them said. AJ slumped a little bit, resting her head more on Hikaru's shoulder.

"But could you keep this on the low, please you guys?" AJ asked. Kaoru looked over at her.

"Why so?" Kaoru asked. AJ looked a little over towards Kaoru.

"Well... I guess I just like to keep people guessing." AJ replied, smiling softly.

"Your such a mysterious person, eh?" Hikaru asked. AJ shrugged.

"Most of my old teachers say that." AJ said. Kaoru then looked back forward, as did Hikaru. Hikaru looked forward once more. They started coming towards the staircase, leading down into the entrace of the school building. As they started stepping down, Kaoru quickly caught himself from slipping.

"Kaoru... are you alright?" Hikaru quickly asked, right by his twins side.

"Heh, it's alright. I caught myself before I would've actually got hurt." Kaoru replied. Hikaru smiled.

"That's good." Hikaru replied. Both of the twins continued walking until they got out of the school building. AJ started looking around outside. The front of the school was still as huge as she had last saw. Hikaru and Kaoru both started walking towards a limo.

_AJ: Oh wow... I get to ride in another limo... I feel lucky._

A tall man that was standing by the door noticed them walking over, and opened the door for them.

"Hey... we need to drop this student off to their place first." Hikaru pointed out, while slipping himself inside.

"Understood, sir." The man replied. The man closed the door after Kaoru slipped himself inside, walked to the front of the car, slipped himself into the driver's seat, started the car up, and was driving.

"So... how'd you end up at Ouran High, anyways?" Both of the twins asked. AJ looked over towards both of them like she didn't hear them.

"Huh? Oh yeah, well... my younger sister got this large scholarship thing in the mail one day. Our parents decided I needed to go with her, since well... the scholarship was like... **really**huge." AJ replied. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at one another

_Hikaru & Kaoru: Our school gives out scholarships?_

"That's interesting." Kaoru said.

"We didn't know about that." Hikaru said. AJ shrugged.

"Well, unless you guys get a lot of information around this school, I didn't think it would get everywhere." AJ said, shrugging. The car stopped at a three-way street.

"Which way?" The driver asked. AJ looked at the street, pointing towards the left.

"That way." AJ replied. The driver nodded, and as soon as he found it clear to go, he turned and continued driving.

"So... where are you from, exactly?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm from the United states." AJ replied. Both of the twins looked at each other.

"Wow, that's a really long time from here." Both of them said. AJ nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was a long flight, but we got here ok... small complications when we came here, but all and all, we're alright, now." AJ said. The car stopped at a four-way street.

"Which way, sir?" The driver asked.

_AJ: Again... sir?_

"Uhhh... that way." AJ replied, pointing right. The driver nodded once more, turned when it was clear, and continued driving.

"So... how smart are you?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru then nudged his elbow into his twin brother's arm.

"Hey!" Hikaru exclaimed, looking towards his twin, rubbing his elbow.

"Don't ask that, Hikaru." Kaoru commanded. AJ chuckled slightly.

"It's fine... I'm just an average B student... I've been nominated into the B-Honor roll, but I don't think I'm that smart, really." AJ said, replying towards Hikaru's question.

"Fancy." Hikaru replied. AJ shrugged, while looking outside towards the skies; it was fading red-orange with tints of yellow, but heavily being dominated by the night skies. They were slowly coming towards a rich, small-looking home, with a balcony towards the back of the house. Both of the twins moved towards a window.

"Wow... this is where you live?" Both of the twins asked. AJ nodded.

"Sure is." AJ said. The driver started pulling off in front of the house, and parked the car. AJ then unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride, you two. I appreciate it." AJ said. Both of the twins smiled.

"Not a problem!" Both of them replied. AJ then shut the door, and then started walking towards the house, hearing the vehicle drive off. AJ then opened the front door, to find her little sister and Sable at the table, with three cups of tea sitting there.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" AJ exclaimed. Both of the girls looked over towards the front door.

"Where were you?" Kelly asked, as AJ shut the door behind herself.

"Yeah... you were gone for a while..." Sable stated. AJ looked over at both of them questioning.

"'Awhile'?" AJ said. Kelly sighed heavily.

"2 hours." Kelly said. AJ dropped to the ground, dropping her bag by her.

"2. Whole. Hours?" AJ said. She, apparently, lost track of time. As AJ sat herself up, Sable jumped to her feet, walked over towards AJ, and squated down, holding out an envelope towards AJ.

"Here you go. Kyoya-sempai gave me one, too." Sable said.

"Huh? What is it?" AJ asked.

"Dunno." Sable replied.

"You didn't read yours?" AJ asked.

"Nope." Sable replied.

"AJ sighed heavily, retrieving the envelope from Sable's hand.

_AJ: She's expecting me to tell her, instead of herself finding out..._

"Alright, then. I'll read it during class, and tell you about it, okay?" AJ said. Sable nodded.

"Okay." Sable replied. AJ then looked up towards Sable.

"Other than that... it's time for bed." AJ stated. Sable then clapped her hands together in a begging position.

"Aww! but I don't want to." Sable complained.

"Why not?" Kelly asked, looking towards the situation.

"Because." Sable replied. Both AJ and Kelly sighed heavily.

"This is going to be such a long night..." AJ said.

~After 2 hours failing to put Sable to bed...~

AJ stepped out of the shower, drying off her hair in PJs consisted of long, dark-red pants and a red PJ tank top.

"Man Sable is hard to get through sometimes." AJ complained. She then glanced outside through the window.

_AJ: Man... ever since we came here... I've been going through a lot._

AJ then set her towel down beside her, while setting her other hand onto the envelope while she sat herself down onto her bed.

_AJ: Wonder what it says..._

AJ then picked up the envelope, looked it over, then opened it up, and slipped a folded piece of paper out if it. She unfolded the paper, and began to read:

_Dear Reader,_

_I have been observing you for several days._

_I, Vice President of the very high-class Host Club, promote_

_you to become one of us; A host._

_I expect your reply soon._

_Kyoya_

AJ sighed very heavily, looking at the letter.

"Really... are you serious?" AJ said. AJ then moved herself a little more onto her own bed, and collapsed herself onto it, lying down.

"Great... first this stitch, then the other nurse visit, again, then this..." AJ said, still holding onto the letter. AJ then looked over towards the letter in her hand, and slipped it onto the small, round table by her bed side, and then got herself comfortable on her side, her eyes slowly shutting.

_AJ: Well... tomorrow's the last day of the week... hopefully it'll end better than how the week started; although at the same time, Sable and I are both hosts, now... god, this is going to be one school year I __**DEFINITELY**__ will never forget..."_

AJ then slowly shut her eyes, as she then drifted into slumber.

**[CHAPTER 1: END]**


End file.
